


Sensing Los Angeles

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: The Challenges [13]
Category: NCIS, Numb3rs, The Sentinel
Genre: Anti-Religious talk, Asshole!Don, M/M, Non-Canon Compliant: NCIS, Non-Canon Compliant: Numb3rs, Non-Canon Compliant: The Sentinel, Not Everyone is a S&G, Possible Inaccurate Medical Facts, S&Gs are known, Sentinel&Guide Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: Tony comes home after the events of Boxed in (NCIS ep 3x12) with a letter from the S&G Headquarters. Attached is a handwritten note from his longtime friend Jim Ellison advising him that he has a potential Guide match. Tony takes it as a sign, and leaves for LA that evening.Colby Granger has been waiting for his Sentinel since the day his father died. He's been working undercover, and drowning in guilt about the lies that he has been telling his team. Just when he thinks that he might drown, his Sentinel, who has worked his fair share of undercover jobs himself, comes into his life. The question is, will his current three sense unbonded Sentinel boss let Colby and his new Sentinel partner be happy? Or, will his insecurity get in the way of their happiness?





	1. Prologue: Enough is enough

**Author's Note:**

> NCIS characters will be mostly absent, and may not be discussed heavily. I am changing Jim and Blair’s backstory for my own purposes. I’m changing several things for my own purposes.
> 
> HUGE Thanks to Rivermoon1970 for the beta and the amazing banner!

Banner by Rivermoon1970

##  **Prologue:** ** _Enough is enough_**

 

Tony walked into his apartment, and after tossing his keys onto the side table, moved toward his couch and collapsed. Reaching into the sling that he had been forced to put on, Tony threw a small manila envelope onto the coffee table. He needed to change into something more comfortable, but didn’t want the envelope to get lost. He had a feeling that whatever was in there was important. He also had a dull throbbing headache that had Ziva David written all over it. He stubbornly had not been thinking about the item since it was first delivered to him.

Usually he didn't have problems with his senses, but lately just Ziva’s very presence had been enough to cause him to struggle. Tony was trying not to think about it too much, or hadn’t been prior to the day’s fiasco. Now it was all he could think about. After spending the day trapped in the shipping container with her, he was getting a clearer picture of what may be going on with her. Mentally he made a note to make sure he had Blair add her to the list of potentials to watch. While she wasn’t online yet, there was definitely something to her. Something negative that Tony didn’t quite understand, but needed watching. Standing, deciding that he wanted to change and be more comfortable, Tony moved to the bedroom.

As he stripped off his clothes, he couldn’t contain the cough any longer, and paused to rub his chest as he was bent over trying not to bring up a lung. It was a good thing that he had just refilled his rescue inhaler. He had a feeling that he was going to need it over the next few days. Mentally he made a note to call Brad in the morning to see if he wanted to run tests. He wanted to know if he needed anything more than his normal meds to help him deal with the smoke inhalation from burning the counterfeit money. He hoped not. He hated the breathing treatments, and they seemed to be Brad’s favorite prescription.

Still rubbing his chest as he wheezed, Tony made his way back into the living room now wearing his comfiest OSU sweats, and an old Philly PD t-shirt. Turning on his TV Tony turned to Pandora on his TiVo box, then selected the Luciano Pavarotti channel. He stood there for a few moments letting the music wash over him before headed to the kitchen.

He needed food. He really wanted alcohol. Specifically wine. It felt right for his mood. They’d given him a shot of something at the hospital ,though, and he didn’t want the alcohol to conflict with it. He had a feeling that whatever was in the envelope on the coffee table would require a level head.

Tony was standing at his kitchen island waiting for the two bacon weaves he had created for his BLTs to finish cooking when he felt something brushing up against his leg. Looking down, Tony smiled big, and immediately dropped into a crouch at the sight of his spirit guide, Lon, to give the animal a good scratch. He was a large black panther, and had been in Tony’s life longer than just about anyone other than the sender of the envelope in the other room. The big cat had appeared not long after Tony’s Sentinel half became active as a teenager, and he had been a constant presence ever since.

Tony had been in the first wave of Sentinels and Guides who had activated as a result of Jim and Blair meeting at college. Jim had been a fifth year senior getting ready to graduate, and Blair had been a transfer student from another college.

Blair had started college at fifteen, and transferred to get the courses that he wanted to finish his degree. Despite the fact that he was only 18, he was already a senior himself thanks to summer classes, and his IQ helping him to test out of some introductory classes. No one knew just why their meeting had spawned the chain reaction that was known as The Sentinel and Guide Activation, but of course Blair had his own theories..

It was like the universe was just waiting for them to find each other. The second Jim laid his eyes on Blair, there’d been a pop felt by hundreds of people around the world. By the end of the day there were almost 200 new Sentinels and Guides around the globe.

Initially the first appearances had seemed random. Blair ,though, felt that the best, and strongest had been awakened first. Since Jim tended to agree with him in these areas, despite his aversion to all things mystical, that was their working theory. Tony tended to agree with most of Jim’s decisions, so he agreed with the theory, as well. Since that first blast of activations though, it seemed to mostly work like a long weird game of telephone. One Sentinel or Guide triggered the appearance of others that they knew who had been dormant. Usually only one or two at a time, but greater numbers of appearances weren’t unheard of for a particularly strong Sentinel or Guide activation. Those activations then led to others and so on and so forth.

The newbies almost always were connected in some way back to a previous activation, but it wasn’t necessarily close. It usually happened within six months of the triggering activation. Sometimes the connection couldn’t be found it was so tenuous. Tony once heard of a barista coming online as a Guide when one of her regular customers made his appearance.

There was a second way one’s Sentinel or Guide abilities could develop, and that was upon meeting their Perfect Match. That didn’t happen as much, although naturally Blair had an opinion on that as well. It was Tony’s experience that Blair had an opinion about just about everything. He found, though, that it was in one’s best interest not to mention that. Generally speaking, the Prime Guide was normally right, so it saved having to kiss his ass later if you just went with it from the start. No matter how out there and dubious the theory sounded at the beginning.

Blair felt that as more and more Sentinels and Guides made their appearances, the Perfect Match Activations would become more common. As Blair liked to point out, the universe seemed to walk to the beat of its own drummer. Tony figured who the hell was he to know what it was doing with this whole mess. Some days he struggled to understand the workings of his own team. So, forget the whole universe.

Blair was of the opinion that Tony was the first to make an appearance after Jim and Blair themselves. The reason being, because Tony and Jim were already so close prior to the event. The Prime Guide theorized that they’d already formed a platonic brother type bond, which they knew carried on to current day. Tony had never found his own Guide, though, and had long ago given up his hope that it would ever happen. His pseudo big brother had been hinting recently that something big was happening, and he just needed to be patient. Tony guessed that the envelope in the next room was it.

When his meal of BLTs and his favorite tortilla chips was ready, Tony took his plate out to sit on the couch, removing the sling while he ate. Lon followed him, jumping up to lay next to him on the side with the bad arm. He noticed the big cat was staring at the envelope. Tony sighed, then set the plate down before picking up the package.

When he had come back to the office, arm already in its sling, there was a man waiting for him standing at the windows near his desk. The official logo on his suit jacket indicated that he was from the Sentinel and Guide Center. After the man confirmed Tony’s identity by checking his credentials, he simply handed over the envelope, and left. Tony immediately shoved it into the sling, ignoring the looks he was getting from the others. He didn’t make his connection to the Prime Sentinel Jim Ellison known, and he didn’t plan on letting the proverbial cat out of its bag at that time either.

Sitting back, Tony leaned closer to Lon, feeling the cat press against him as it shifted its position to try and see what he was doing. After getting the envelope open, Tony found two letters. One was an official looking form letter type document paper clipped to some other official looking information and forms. All of them bearing the S&G official logo. The second was a handwritten note in Jim’s messy scrawl.

_AJ,_

_I know you figured out I’ve got something happening. Well, you were right, and it’s finally come through. We’ve developed a way to predict active Sentinels’ and Guides’ Perfect Matches. The President is a huge supporter, and has given us some funding to see if we can do some good for our fellow brothers and sisters. This program to get those active matched up is just the first of the things we have planned. You know I put you at the top of the list, Tony, and we’ve found a name._

_Before you make faces, this isn’t just a bunch of scientific tests either. Once we got a name from the system, I checked this guy out myself. I have to tell you this guy seems to be perfect for you. His name is Colby Granger, and he works for the FBI out in Los Angeles. Now before you go getting your panties in a twist about that, he’s more than an FBI agent._

_Colby was an Army Ranger before signing on with the FBI, and worked in the Army’s Intelligence department just before the move. I feel like I’d be betraying confidences if I got too much more into his personal details, but trust me when I say you two are perfect for each other._

_I’m asking you to trust me here, kid. We’ve put a lot of time and effort into perfecting this system. Hopefully you know that I wouldn’t be sending this letter unless I was absolutely 110% convinced. Colby has also been notified, and I found out that his team is on a case. However, Assistant Director Helmsley is more than happy to have you go out there. He believes that they should have everything wrapped up by the time you arrive._

_This is it, man. You’ve found your Blair. You know how I feel about those jackasses at NCIS, and the way they treat you. Please, go find your Guide before they get you killed. You know where I am if you need to talk. I’ve got big plans for us. This is only the first step. Trust me, trust Colby, and most importantly trust yourself._

_Your brother in everything but the science shit,_

_Jim Ellison_

Tony read through the letter several times before putting it down. Feeling a nudge from Lon, he turned his head to look at the big cat, who was letting himself be used for his injured human as a cat style armrest. He guessed that the Animal Guide felt his nerves and trepidation through their bond. “Jim says he’s found my Guide, Lon.”

He could feel the ping of curiosity from the big cat, and nodded in response. “He’s in Los Angeles. My Guide that is. Jim… you know how he feels about NCIS. I gotta tell you buddy after today, I don’t really know as I disagree. Ziva could have killed us in that container. How the hell does a Mossad agent not have a better sense of calm under pressure? How is she so panicky that she opens fire while locked in a freaking freight container? Then there’s the dinner…”

Tony huffed and smiled softly when he felt his companion’s irritation. “Yeah, kinda pissed me off too. Even if it does make me feel like a child being jealous of something that she, by all rights, didn’t have to invite me to. It’s her house. It was her party. I just... it’s the way they all took pleasure in rubbing it in my face, ya know?”

Tony sighed and glanced at the letter again. “I don’t think I wanna be there anymore,” he whispered. When Lon shifted and rubbed his big head against Tony’s chest, he smiled a little more. “Yeah, buddy, I think you’re right. Whaddya say we book the first flight out of this popsicle stand? I mean hell, I’m a movie buff, Lon! I was practically made for Hollywood! Colby Granger, here I come. I’m getting my Guide!” The big cat’s purr of pleasure was the only sound of approval that Tony needed.

When the cat nudged his hand toward the plate Tony chuckled. “Yes, Lon, after I eat.” The deep purr of pleasure he heard made Lon’s approval clear.

Save


	2. Chapter One: Hollywood DiNozzo Finds His Guide

Banner by Rivermoon1970

##  **Chapter One:** ** _Hollywood DiNozzo Finds His Guide_**

 

Tony walked off of the elevator at the FBI building in Los Angeles that Colby worked in, and immediately felt an effect on his senses. While he was considered active, he didn’t have access to the full measure of what his abilities would bring once he was bonded. They had discovered quickly after The Sentinel & Guide Activation that unbonded Sentinels did immediately experience an enhancement over what a mundane human had. However, the full range of their abilities did not come until they were bonded to their Guide.

Blair felt that this was especially important for High Level Sentinels, like he expected Tony would be. The Guide felt that it would put a strain on their mind if they weren’t bonded to someone who could help them regulate themselves. When Tony felt Lon’s fur under his fingers, he realized that he had stopped just outside of the elevators. Murmuring his apologies, he stepped aside and let others pass, as he tried to fight the bubble that he could feel forming around him.

“Can I help you? Are you alright, Sentinel?” He heard a woman ask, and shaking his head looked up to see a tall dark haired woman looking at him with a worried frown on her face.

“I’m… I’m looking for Colby Granger,” Tony muttered wishing he could rub his forehead, but his one good hand was buried in Lon’s fur trying to find his balance, again. Even when he’d come online he hadn’t had many issues with his senses. Lon was already there after Tony woke up from his activation, and had always helped to keep Tony on an even keel since then. Now ,though it felt like he was wrapped in some kind of pressure bubble that was slowly getting smaller.

He could hear the woman talking to him, but couldn’t differentiate her words from the others that were growing louder and louder, the smells that were becoming unbearable, and the brightness of the lights above them. He had just fallen to his knees when a single voice came through the chaos.

“Sentinel, I need you to focus on my voice. Come on, Agent DiNozzo. You can do this.” Opening his eyes, not realizing he closed them, Tony turned his head to see a man whom he guessed would be slightly shorter than he was with brown hair, and hazel eyes kneeling in front of him. “Come on, Tony. No, do not focus on my eyes. I need you to listen to my voice. We gotta get your dials turned down, buddy.”

“Buttons,” Tony murmured trying to focus on the instructions. “Movie buff. Not dials. Buttons. Like…”

“Like on a TV remote? Cool that will help. Thank you for that. I’m going to take your hand, alright? I am hoping that the touch will begin to ground you to me. I need you to let go of the panther. What’s his or her name by the way?” Colby requested hoping to finally get his Sentinel back under control.

“His name is Lon. Like… Like Lon Chaney. I was going through a classic horror movie phase when I activated. I… You can take my hand.”

Colby waited till the big cat shifted its gaze from him to his own spirit guide Payton. “That’s cool. Mine is a Mountain Lion. His name is Payton. I named him after the greatest running back ever.” Reaching out, Colby took Tony’s hand in his own. “OK, Tony. I need you to tell me where those buttons are at. If anything is over say a four I want you to turn them down.”

Tony nodded, even though he already felt better. The second Colby had taken his hand whatever bubble he’d been trapped in had popped. Making him feel instantly somewhat better. Once things were finally back to normal though, Tony shook his head before looking at his new Guide as he stood. “Hi,” he offered, flashing one of his bright DiNozzo smiles unable to hold in his happiness.

“Hi back,” Colby replied smiling as well following Tony as he stood up. He was feeling pretty happy, and more energized than he should considering he had just been commenting he felt like he’d been hit by a bus.

“I am guessing that you’re Colby?” Tony asked glancing around to finally take in the people watching. When he looked back at his Guide he noticed how tired the man looked. “You look beat. Hard case? I heard you guys were working something. Did you catch him, or do you need to get back to it?”

“We’re finished, but he has reports that he needs to finish before he can leave.” Locating the voice in the crowd, Tony frowned taking in the obvious hostility in the man’s voice and stance. There was also a faint smell of jealousy, and his Guide’s scent coming from the man. As if he’d been in regular physical contact with him. More regular than he should be, even with them being on the same team.

“Don,” the woman he remembered trying to help him earlier protested. “He just found his Sentinel. The bad guys are in jail. I think the reports can wait a day or two. All things considered the brass is gonna understand.”

“Well I won’t, Agent Reeves,” the dark haired man shot back. “You trying to tell me how to run my team?” Tony felt his back straightening, and involuntarily took a step around Colby to put himself slightly between the man and his Guide. Jesus, did every agency have a Gibbs?

“Don, come on man,” Colby tried to plead, not trying to move around his new Sentinel, though. Normally he wouldn’t allow himself to be treated as if he was some fragile creature, but this was new, and they weren’t even fully bonded yet. This was not the time to get picky about minor details. “I need to get him out of here. There’s too many people.”

“Then I guess you better get that report done, Agent Granger!” The man snapped only to step back when he found himself face to face with an irate Sentinel.

“You know,” Tony began shaking his head at Colby when the Guide tried to calm things down. He needed the man to let him deal with this. He wouldn’t always insist on stepping in and solving his guide’s conflicts for him, but he just simply couldn’t let this pass this time. The betrayal of his team, and his pain over Gibbs’ carelessness as to Tony’s feelings was too fresh.

“I know guys like you, Agent Epps. That’s who you are, right? Agent in Charge, Don Epps, who has his little brother solve his cases for him? You’re a cowboy right? One of those ruthless, and reckless bastards who expects his people to behave one way then acts completely different himself. Hell, I worked under someone just like you for nearly five years at NCIS. Lemme tell you, you’re good, but you’re nowhere near Leroy Jethro Gibbs level of bastard.”

Tony deliberately stepped even closer, his chest touching Don’s slightly. The air around them was thick with tension and anger, but this was no time to back down. His Guide would always be someone worth fighting over.

“What’s wrong, Sentinel? Jealous? Yeah, you’re jealous alright. I can smell its stench on you. You liked having a strong unbonded Guide on your team. You liked having Colby on your team, because he let you take advantage of his abilities. He let you ground yourself on him, even though you aren’t his Sentinel, even though you have an assigned Guide for that very purpose. I do believe his name is David Sinclair.”

“You keep his name out of your fucking mouth!” Don spat angrily. He could feel David behind him, but the man was basically worthless. The FBI had very little understanding how Sentinels and Guides worked. They insisted that any Guide should be able to help any Sentinel. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case. Therefore Don had preferred using the stronger Guide in Colby, who was technically too strong for him, over the weaker Guide in David like he was supposed to be letting help him.

The center had been trying to get him to bond with his Perfect Match for years, but Don stubbornly refused to do so. He refused to even hear anything about this person. He told them that he felt that it was a risk that he would be putting their life in danger by bonding with him but… the truth was he just didn’t want to be tied down like that. He liked the freedom to be able to pick and choose Guides at will until he grew tired of them. Then he’d move onto a new one and start all over again.

“You’re a little defensive there about your assigned Guide, Agent Epps. I only pointed out the facts. Let me point out another fact that has you practically foaming at the mouth with jealousy over. I am a five sense Sentinel. You are a three sense Sentinel, with one of those senses being fairly unhelpful, unless you’re gonna go around and lick things at crime scenes. See, though, here’s the problem, your three sense status isn’t my problem. Also, Colby Granger isn’t yours.”

When Don growled, Tony just laughed. “You don’t scare me Sentinel Epps. You’re unbonded. You’re a weaker Sentinel than I am, and you’re nowhere near as intimidating as my last boss. Colby is a person. Not a thing for you to play with when you need a rush. ‘Cause that’s what you got off him, right? A little buzz? A little… feel good because he’s a stronger Guide than you are a Sentinel? Frankly, you don’t deserve either Colby OR David.

“It isn’t Guide Sinclair’s fault that he’s better suited for a one or two sense Sentinel. It sucks that the FBI, and other federal agencies can’t pull their heads outta their asses and treat us like people. Instead they choose to act like we’re weapons they don’t want to understand how to use. They just wanna point us at things, and pull the trigger.

“Frankly, though, it’s assholes like you that are part of the reason why that’s so. You could be a damned fucking good Sentinel and leader of a team if you got over your own ego, and remembered basic things like how to treat people with respect. Unfortunately, you never will. Your kind never does, Sentinel Epps. Now get the fuck out of my face. I am taking MY GUIDE out of here. Your reports will just have to wait.”

Tony could tell that Don was winding himself up to take a swing. Honestly he hoped that he did. He had done some research while he was making his way from DC to LA, and was less than impressed by Colby’s boss. Tony could see the second that Don convinced himself that he could take Tony, and was bracing himself for the punch, when he heard a voice.

“I think that will be perfectly fine, Sentinel DiNozzo.”

Don turned his head to growl at the person who had dared to interrupt them, only to find himself face to face with Assistant Director Helmsley who was in charge of the West Coast FBI operations.

When Tony took a step back, and smiled at the man, Don wanted to follow. It was only David’s hand on his arm, and the urgent whispers in his ear, that kept him in place. “AD Helmsley, I apologize for the scene. It’s… the bonding I think.”

Hunter snorted, and just nodded. Being a bonded Sentinel himself he was aware of not only the chaos the process made of your emotions, but also the bullshit that Tony was giving him. He couldn’t help but smirk at the man, and could feel the humor his Guide Dave Batista was passing through the bond. Personally, he agreed with Sentinel DiNozzo’s stance on the FBI’s treatment of Sentinels and Guides. He hadn’t gotten to where he was by voicing those feelings though, and chose to just ignore them.

“I am sure it is,” Hunter offered smoothly. “Sentinel Epps, I see no reason why Colby can’t submit his reports after the bond has settled some. I understand you aren’t aware of what a strain the bond puts on your emotions until it’s settled, but for the good of the building, I will have to override your order.”

“Sir,” Don growled, and Hunter just arched his eyebrow. He agreed with more than just Tony’s view on the treatment of Sentinel and Guides. Making a quick decision he thought that it might be time to have a talk with the Agent in Charge. While he liked the results his team got, he disliked how he ran though the female Guide population like they were disposable, and Sentinel DiNozzo’s accusations of him misusing both Colby and David’s abilities was troubling.

“Sentinel Epps!” Hunter growled well aware who the bigger cock in this fight was. He outranked Don both in the FBI hierarchy, as well as in Sentinel ranking. There was no way he was going to allow his subordinate, and a weaker Sentinel to start a pissing match with him in front of the whole floor. “I think that you and I need to have a talk in my office. Guide Sinclair you are in charge of wrapping things up on your case. Guide Granger will be leaving for the day.”

Nodding one last time to Sentinel DiNozzo, Hunter glared at his rebellious Agent in Charge. “Come along little doggie.” Turning, Hunter marched toward the elevator not waiting for his Guide, and the unbonded Sentinel to follow, but knowing they were there nonetheless. If Colby Granger was still employed with the FBI at the end of the week, he would stop going to the gym. He was fairly confident though that his favorite pastime was safe.

The AD’s departure seemed to be an unspoken signal, and most everyone cleared out. When the dust settled Tony found himself left still holding Colby’s hand, with Agent David Sinclair, and the woman he now recognized as being Agent Megan Reeves, in front of them. “Colby, are you sure about this?” David asked, and Tony couldn’t help but narrow his eyes. Surely someone else wasn’t trying to take his freaking Guide away from him.

Feeling a touch on his back, Tony kept quiet this time. After all this was a Guide and Guide confrontation, and therefore no reason for him to get worked up. “David, come on,” Colby complained stepping around his Sentinel.

“It’s my Sentinel, man. Do you really expect me to turn this down? You know how much I want this.” Colby pointed out, annoyed that he had to be dealing with this. All he wanted was for his Sentinel to bury himself so far inside Colby that they’d never be separated again.

“How do you know this is really him though? Just because the Center said they ran some test that’s never been done before? For all you know, you’re just being played. I mean why would they use you as one of their first test subjects, and not someone like Don?” David’s scoffing snidely at this whole thing might just be the knife that severed the last thread keeping him with the FBI. His secret undercover assignment was just gonna have to work itself out.

“I’m done,” Colby said softly running his free hand through his hair. “You’ve treated me like crap since I got assigned to this team. You act like I have absolutely no investigative background, despite the fact that you KNOW I worked with Army Intelligence when I was in the service. Don acts like a freakin' cowboy. It’s as if he thinks that bullets won’t kill him. Megan, I’m sorry about this. You, I really like. Please tell Charlie and Larry that I will miss them, but… Jesus I am so out of here.”

Turning he looked at his Sentinel, not missing the understanding in his eyes. “Can we just… can we please just get out of here? I can’t… I can’t breathe in this place anymore.”

“I’ll pack up your things for you,” Megan promised softly. She really liked the young agent, and wondered if maybe it was time for her to move on as well. There were other opportunities for her out there after all. “I don’t want them to get lost. Just let me know when you’re gonna come in and do your reports, and I will make sure it’s all here waiting for you.”

Colby nodded his thanks, and looked at his Sentinel once more silently begging to be taken away from this mess. Quietly, Tony nodded, and turning, pulled his guide toward the elevator. It looked like they’d both need new homes after today. That was a worry for tomorrow though, today… today he was going to bond with HIS Guide.

Save


	3. Chapter Two: A Guide Learns his Sentinel

_Banner by Rivermoon1970_

 

 

 **Chapter Two:** _A Guide Learns his Sentinel_

 

Colby lay in bed looking at his Sentinel as he slept. The physical part of the bonding was completed, and he could already feel the beginning of the threads that make up Tony forming around his mind and soul. Physically, his mate was nothing like he expected, but that didn’t seem to matter as much as it might for some people. Colby just cared that his Sentinel was finally there. He had waited for so long. He had been alone for so long, but no longer. He would never again go to bed lonely at night.

Getting comfortable, he dipped his head to rest his forehead on his Sentinel’s shoulder needing to feel his touch, needing to smell his scent, and needing to taste his skin. “I thought the licking and sniffing were my jobs.” Lifting his head, he saw his Sentinel’s amused eyes looking at him.

“Morning,” Colby offered smiling before lowering himself back down to lay with his head resting on Tony’s shoulder. “I can feel your Sentinel combining itself with my Guide. It’s… it’s kind of amazing. It feels like a million little threads weaving their way into the empty spaces in my Guide.”

Tony hummed happily as he began running his fingers through Colby’s hair. “I can feel your Guide wrapping itself around my Sentinel. It feels like a wall of clouds filtering out everything but you. I agree though. It’s amazing. I’ve waited… I didn’t think it would happen. I’d… I gave up hope. Jesus, I’m sorry, Colby.”

Colby rolled his head slightly so that he could kiss the crook of his Sentinel’s neck. He felt a twinge of disappointment, but fortunately along with his ability to help his Sentinel came the ability to feel all of him. Including the regret, fear, and loneliness he had experienced while waiting. Those had been one of the first things Tony’s Sentinel had shown him. “It feels like you had to wait a long time. When did you become active?”

“During The Sentinel & Guide Activation when Jim and Blair met in college.” Tony offered quietly. Colby could almost hear the memory playing in his mind. When he felt the bed dip twice, he looked up to see both Lon and Payton had jumped up to curl around their companions. “Jesus, Tony! How old were you?” Colby asked trying to work out the ages in his head.

“Fifteen,” Tony offered absently, but Colby could hear the smile when he continued. “I’ve known Jim for a while. He’s been basically my big brother since I was a kid. Blair thinks that I was one of, if not the first person activated after they met, because of my connection to Jim.”

“Wow, that’s…” Colby trailed off trying to imagine what it would have been like to be 15, and so very different from everyone else at the time. “How did you meet Prime Sentinel Ellison? Are you from Cascade?”

Tony snorted and turned his head to look at Colby. “Nope, I'm from Long Island, New York. However my rich father disliked me about as much as Jim’s rich father disliked him. He sent me away when I was just eight years old. We were at the same military school. Jim was assigned as my mentor the first day I got there, and we’ve been friends ever since.”

“Your dad sent you away to military school at eight!?” Colby lifted his head again propping himself up looking at Tony with a shocked expression on his face incredulous. “What did your mom say about that?” Even after his father died and his mother wouldn’t get out of bed, she would never have allowed him to be separated from her.

“Mom died a few months before that,” Tony explained staring up at the ceiling. Colby could see Lon was curled up as close to Tony as he could get, and the Guide could hear the panther’s noises of distress. “Senior wasn’t… he didn’t exactly have a need for a kid unless I could help close a deal. Of course, the one time he tried that he forgot me and left me in Maui. After that I spent all my breaks with Jim and his family. I mean, they might not get along great, but at least they never threw him out completely.”

“So, you’ve been without your Guide for…”

“23 years,” Tony offered quietly.

“For Christ’s sake Tony,” Colby sighed. Then he forced himself to calm down when he both saw and felt the wince of pain from his Sentinel through their connection. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have said it like that. I just mean that it’s no wonder that you gave up! Shit, I would have given up after 23 years. Hell, I wasn’t even active ten years and I was thinking it might be hopeless. I don’t blame you at all. Not one little bit. So, please don’t stress about that.”

Tony smiled humorlessly, and Colby frowned at the expression on his other half’s face. He’d never seen it before, and hated it already. “I think you’ll find I stress out about quite a bit. It’s kind of hardwired into me at this point, I think.”

Studying the man for a long few moments, Colby finally nodded, and leaning down placed a tender kiss on Tony’s lips. “Then I guess I'll just have to make sure I'm always there to remind you things aren’t as bad as they feel. When I can’t, I'll just hold onto you to remind you that you aren’t alone in the darkness.”

Tony turned his head again to look at Colby who just looked back calmly. “You are really nothing like I imagined.” The FBI agent heard his new mate admit, and smiled remembering his own similar thoughts just moments before.

“Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing about you a little bit ago. I guess it’s a good thing for us that they ran these tests. We should probably get up, and make something to eat. I can’t have you starving to death on our first day together. Plus, I think we have some things to talk about.”

Tony nodded, and gave Colby a kiss before pulling away to get out of bed. “Do you mind if I shower first?” Colby just shook his head, and unabashedly watched his Sentinel’s ass as he walked out of the room. Maybe he wasn’t so physically different from what he imagined after all.

Later, when Colby got out of the shower and dressed, he padded through the apartment wearing only a pair of board shorts. When he found Tony, the other man was wandering around his living room poking at things. “I ordered pizza. You had moldy cheese, and eggs from March. Considering this is June, I thought maybe we should just order in. I hope you don’t mind pepperoni, sausage, and extra cheese.”

“I’m not picky about pizza,” Colby offered leaning his hip against a nearby chair as he watched Tony explore.

“I am,” Tony offered flashing a grin at his partner before turning back to the bookcase he was poking at. “There should never be a pizza brought in with any type of fruit on it. I’m from New York after all. We take our pizza seriously.”

“Got it,” Colby said smiling as he nodded. “No Hawaiian Style pizzas in the house. I assume you found the Sentinel friendly menus in the drawer?”

“I did,” Tony replied before he turned and wandered back near his Guide. “If we’re going to be in LA at dinner time then we need to go to the store.”

Colby cocked his head at both the wording and the nerves that he felt through the still developing bond. “Where else would we be?”

He saw Tony take a deep breath, and saw him lift his hand. Colby felt his Sentinel run a finger down his arm, and guessed that he needed the touch. “In the guest house that Jim and Blair built for me when I visit?”

“Tell me what’s going on in your mind, please?” Colby asked quietly feeling like he was standing on shifting ground.

“I don’t want… My Sentinel is screaming at me to get you somewhere that it’s safe. That isn’t here in LA. It isn’t in DC, where people will be looking for me soon. The only safe place in the world since I was eight has always been with Jim. I don’t trust Don or David. They care more about their own agendas than they do you.”

Colby felt a pang of pain at the words, even though he knew they were true. When Tony cupped the side of his face with his hand, he could clearly read the regret in his eyes that mirrored the emotion flowing through the bond. “I also don’t trust the people at NCIS. They’ll be pissed and most likely trying to track me. To be honest I’m a little surprised that they haven’t already tried to track me down. I wasn’t… I wasn’t thinking last night, and it would be pretty easy for them to track me to here.”

“You think they won’t be able to track you to Ellison and Sandburg?” Colby asked confused. He knew that the pair would be the first place he would have checked to find the man if he was on Tony’s team. “I don’t understand why they would be tracking you, though. Don’t they know you’re bonding?”

Colby flinched at the pain shooting through their growing connection, and didn’t try and hold in the need to reach out to comfort the man. Stepping up, he wrapped his arms around the man’s waist. “I know you have questions,” Tony offered softly.

“I want to answer them all. Just… We need to get some safe, please? The pizza should be here soon. I just got a large pie. It’ll be just enough to tide us over ‘til we get to the guest house. Blair will have that sucker fully stocked with one text. I made some calls. I can get us on a flight going that way. I just… I just need to let… someone know we’ll be meeting them.”

Colby wanted to press for answers then, but he didn’t need the bond to see the stress and strain his Sentinel was feeling. Tony was most definitely freaked out and hurt by something. Lon had been pacing restlessly around the lower level since Colby came down. If he was being honest with himself, the idea of going somewhere with his new Sentinel that they couldn’t be found was appealing. Hell, who was he kidding? He would do whatever he needed to soothe whatever was going on in Tony’s head.

“Sounds like a plan. Your bag is still packed. I’ll just throw some things in a bag while we’re waiting. How long before this flight leaves? What gate do we need to get to? ‘Cause LAX is a nightmare no matter what time of the day it is.”

Tony smiled big, and Colby arched an eyebrow. “We’re not exactly going to LAX.”

“I am suddenly afraid,” Colby drawled, and Tony’s laughter followed him to the bedroom.

 

As they were walking into the guesthouse at Jim and Blair’s, Colby was still shaking his head over the whole ordeal. “I cannot believe that you managed to sneak us on to a Homeland flight. One that, may I add, wasn’t even going north! They were heading to Mexico!”

Tony laughed as he led Colby to the bedroom to leave their bags. “Jim calls it the DiNozzo Network. To be honest, though, the current Director over Homeland is the former director of NCIS. Tom’s a good guy, and a low level unbonded guide himself.”

“No shit?” Colby dropped his bag near Tony’s then followed the man back out of the room. Eventually they settled in the living room, after a detour through the kitchen to get drinks. “There was an insane amount of green things in that refrigerator.”

Tony laughed, and Colby could feel the amusement over the bond. “Blair is… well let’s just say he has a very particular idea of how a Sentinel should eat. I am guessing there will be another delivery sometime tomorrow. That will be Jim making sure I don’t starve because he knows there is no way in hell I am making smoothies with Brussels sprouts, or eating anything that has tofu in it.”

“You won’t find me arguing there. So, Sentinel, where do we start with the explanations?” Colby propped his head up on a fist letting his other free hand rest lightly on Tony’s bare leg careful to avoid the rash. They had changed into shorts before leaving LA. Tony had wanted to be more comfortable, and had found the rashes when he went to change. Apparently something in the detergent he used to wash the jeans he had put on was an issue. Unfortunately, he couldn’t remember the brand, so they would be rewashing all of his things to be safe. Fortunately their waist sizes were similar enough that he could fit into a pair of Colby’s shorts.

“I’m not working for NCIS any longer,” Tony offered quietly, digging at the paper label on the soda bottle with his fingernail.

“I sent an email to the director before I left DC advising her that I was terminating my employment. I don’t know how they will take it, but my guess is Gibbs, my former boss, is gonna be pissed. I’m not… the last year has kinda sucked. I got the plague. Morrow quit. My partner Kate was murdered. Gibbs’ ex-lover became director, and placed a woman who is the half-sister of Kate’s killer on our team. Since she’s gotten there she’s done nothing but remind us how much better Mossad is than NCIS, and try and divide our team.”

Tony took a sip of his soda, and Colby noted Lon had made an appearance. The Spirit Guide was currently pressing himself against Tony’s leg making noises of concern. “I’m in this sling because she… We were down at the docks investigating a lead, and got ambushed. We ended up locked in a freight container, and she, in all her highly trained assassin brilliance, decided to try and shoot her way out. Needless to say I ended up shot. It’s mostly a graze, but she told everyone it was just a scratch. They of course believed her.”

Colby could feel Tony’s pain, and had to fight to keep himself calm. In reality all he wanted to do was tear into those morons at NCIS. “Then I found out that she had a dinner. Everyone on the team was there, including the boss. I ,of course, wasn’t even invited. They took great delight in rubbing it in my face. I don’t… I know it sounds childish, but it hurt.”

When Tony looked up at Colby, all the guide wanted to do was wrap the Sentinel up in his arms. “I know she’s somehow partially responsible for Kate’s death. I also don’t buy the story of how Ari, the killer, died. I know she had to have taken the shot. Gibbs tried to claim that he shot him, but… I’ve been in law enforcement long enough to understand gunshot angles. I just… I don’t trust her. They may be willing to just forget, but I’m not. Gibbs won’t let my leaving just go though. He’s… he doesn’t like not being in control over a situation. I don’t care though. He broke trust first. He just… he just forgot about Kate, and replaced her with the little assassin princess like she was nothing.”

Unable to resist any longer, Colby put his bottle on the coffee table, and shifting closer pulled his Sentinel into his arms. He felt the pain Tony was suffering greater now that their physical contact had increased. Colby didn’t care though. All that mattered was the hurt seemed to be dulling the longer they stayed wrapped around each other. Slowly, they each relaxed until both men were sleeping entwined on the couch with their Spirit Guides standing guard.

Save


	4. Chapter Three: Strengthening Bonds and Future Endeavors

Banner by Rivermoon1970

 

Chapter Three: Strengthening Bonds and Future Endeavors

 

Tony was lying in bed watching his guide as he slept. The cloud wall that represented Colby’s guide was higher around the Sentinel in his head than it had been the day before. The sexual part of their bonding was definitely complete. They dozed on the couch for a while the previous night before the urge for a more physical contact grew too great.

Colby had seemed surprised when Tony said that he wanted to feel him inside of him. The Sentinel had always enjoyed both ends of his sexual encounters with men. He hadn’t bottomed a lot, mostly because of trust issues, but he enjoyed it when he did. It was odd though, Tony felt less of a sexual need for Colby than he’d always imagined there would be. Not that he didn’t want to have sex with Colby, because he did. Tony had never hid the fact that he had a healthy sex drive. Somehow though suddenly it felt… less.

Which was odd, and maybe should be freaking Tony out. Only it wasn’t freaking him out, and it didn’t feel wrong and… Maybe he should just… be. Before Colby sex had always felt… not necessarily a compulsion, but… it was always as if he was… maybe searching for something. Something that he’d never found. Every time when it was done he felt… empty… disappointed… incomplete.

With Colby ,though, there hadn’t been that urge to perform. There had been none of the previous need to impress like a peacock showing off its feathers to the female. He hated being the entertainment. With Colby he didn’t have to be. He didn’t have to impress Colby, because the man was his, and he was Colby’s, and they were each other’s. Colby was his in a way that no one else could compete with. Tony was Colby’s in a way that was impossible to break. He didn’t have to have the most amazing sex of his entire life every fucking time because… well, because he didn’t have anything to prove anymore. And, wasn’t that life altering.

Instead there were other things that he wanted to do. He wanted to run his hands through Colby’s hair, and memorize how soft it was. So, reaching out he did just that. When he was satisfied, he wanted to lock his guide’s scent into his very own soul, so that no one could ever steal it from him. Rolling forward he lay his face in the crook of Colby’s neck, and inhaled. He inhaled as deep as he could. Deeper than he ever had in his life. Deep enough that a part of his heart that held the space for his new guide was filled with the most fragrant cologne he ever smelled in his life. The very essence that was his guide’s scent.

When he was done with that he wanted to touch more. He wanted to touch him all over everywhere. He wanted to touch every little inch. So, he pulled back the covers and did just that. He ran hands over his guide’s face ignoring beautiful hazel eyes that were now watching him. He ran hands over muscular pecs, and flat rippled abs. He trailed his hands down his thighs and around is calves. Every so often he’d stop to smell. To commit the scent of that particular area to mind.

He didn’t understand that he was worshiping this man, this guide, this forever in a way he never did when he was having sex. This… this man, this body, this soul was Tony’s religion. This was the alter that he worshipped at, and the God he would pray to like he never had to the other that he never believed in. This person, this human being, this light in the dark made it all worth it. It healed all the wounds and soothed all the seconds, minutes, hours, lifetimes of loneliness. This was worth 23 years.

Slowly, he worked his way back up again smelling, touching, and maybe a little taste here and there. Committing marks and scars, and any irregularity he found to memory. Every beautiful thing that made his guide who he was. When he got back to the top, back to those hazel eyes, he was breathless. He had a million things that he wanted to say, and not a single word for any of them. He had no urge to have sex, to fuck, even to make love. He knew what he could do with his dick. Colby knew what he could do with his dick. This… this worship, this sermon, this pilgrimage was more than that.

“I have waited a lifetime for you,” he breathed taking in the widening searching eyes, the increased breath, awe that poured over the bond. “I waited a lifetime, and every second was worth it to have you in the end. I can only hope and pray that someday you feel half as lucky as I do. I swear on my soul. and my life, and my honor that I will always put you first. That you will always be before all others. That I will worship you above everything else in the universe. From this day forward you will always be my guide, and I will be your Sentinel. Together we will be untouchable, because no one will ever know a love like ours. You have my word, you have my honor, and you have my vow.”

Colby lay in bed almost unable to speak. He had his fair share of sex partners, and what had just happened to him was so far beyond anything that had ever happened during intercourse. “Jesus, I can’t believe that you’re mine,” Colby whispered awed.

“I feel like… I think if we never had sex again I would still be complete. I waited so long for you. My mom would take me to church, and I would pray and beg for God to send me my Sentinel. I gave up believing after my dad died, because I didn’t understand how if this… being was so all powerful, and benevolent that he could take my father from me.”

Colby swallowed heavily, and lifted a hand to touch his Sentinel’s face. “Now I understand. I don’t need someone else’s higher being, because I have you. You don’t need a God, because you have me. You are my life and my universe just as I am yours. You are the one whose threads are making me whole, and I am the one protecting you from the crap the world throws at you. I don’t think that losing my dad will ever stop hurting, but finding you makes it bearable. Finding you makes me a complete person again. For that I will never leave your side.”

“Is it crazy that I already love you?” Tony asked softly lowering his head to rest it against Colby’s shoulder. He didn’t think that he would ever get enough of that scent.

“I hope not,” Colby replied softly as he lifted a hand to run his fingers through Tony’s hair. “If it is then we’re both insane, ‘cause I am pretty sure I am already in love with you. If I’m not then I’ll never know what love is, because there is no way anything can feel better than this.”

Stretching back out. Tony wrapped an arm around Colby’s waist, and entwined their legs together leaving his head on the younger man’s shoulder. Soon they were both sleeping again. Their guide and Sentinel finishing the bonds making them one.

 

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

 

Tony woke up, and smiled at his sleeping guide. The bond felt almost finished. It was certainly more complete than it had been when he woke earlier. Moving his senses outward from their little haven, Tony immediately felt Jim and Blair. When he got a ping of impatience and curiosity through his bond with Jim, Tony grinned. He knew that they would be getting visitors, and probably sooner rather than later.

Visitors meant food. Food meant that Tony had to get his ass out of bed. A breakfast casserole will not make itself, and put itself in the oven. Kissing his lover’s shoulder, he finally got up, and after grabbing some clothes for the day headed to the bathroom. As he washed his hair, he thought about their conversations the day before. He realized that somehow the conversation had all been directed toward him and his past. Sneaky, sneaky guide. Humming to himself Tony couldn’t help but smile, thinking about what a difference a few days made.

It wasn’t that long ago that Tony had felt like he was nearly alone in the world. The only person he could really count on no matter what lived thousands of miles away. Now ,though, now he had a guide. He had someone practically made just for him, and whom he was made for in return. He had forever. He was more grateful to Jim for not giving up the search, even though Tony had. He would never be able to repay his friend and brother for everything that he owed him.

After rinsing off, Tony stepped out of the shower and dried off before unwrapping the plastic he’d put around the stitches. They looked to be healing, and he didn’t see any sign of infection. It would be hard to put a new bandage on himself. So, instead of fighting with it, he just took the stuff he needed out to the kitchen with him along with the sling he would put on once it was covered. Hopefully, Colby would be willing to put them on for him later.

Tony was just taking the breakfast casserole, and biscuits out of the oven when he heard the sounds of his guide waking up. He felt the impatience through Jim’s bond growing, and knew that they wouldn’t have much longer before they were invaded. Hopefully Blair would withhold the interrogation for another time. He wouldn’t restrain the growly if the guide got nosey at the moment. Old friend or not. Prime Guide or not.

Tony smiled to himself as he listened to Colby’s breathing quicken, and listened to the sound of him moving around on the sheets. When he felt like the other man was sufficiently awake he called out, “Breakfast is ready when you are!”

Hearing the grumbling, he laughed. He knew he was smiling like a loon, but wasn’t going to try and hold it in. “You can take a shower. There isn’t anything that won’t keep, and the bacon is just going into the oven. Your coffee is being poured now.”

He was just putting the creamer and sugar on the counter when he felt a peck on his cheek. “You’re awesome,” Colby grunted before fixing his mug with a ton of creamer and a little sugar. Tony made sure to take note, and when Colby finally was done and ready for the day, his Guide had a new cup sitting in front of his plate.

“Wow, you a closet romantic, DiNozzo?” Colby asked sitting in his chair, and immediately taking a bite of the yummy looking casserole. “Dude, this thing is fucking amazing even if it does have green shit in it.”

Tony couldn’t stop his laugh, and nearly choked on the biscuit he’d just bitten into. “Colby, I am Italian. Pride in my heritage is one of the few things Senior and I agree on. I make homemade pasta. I speak the language. I am passionate, and very open about my romanticism. Don’t tell me you’re one of those ‘I consider french fries vegetables’ people,” Tony teased, and laughed harder when his new guide blushed.

“OK, so I won’t tell you.” Colby offered grinning as he took a bite of his bacon.

“Why Guide Granger, how very un-guide-like of you. Blair will be horrified.” Tony watched Colby’s blush brighten, and was delighted.

“OK, so let’s not tell him. Nothing like pissing off the new brother-in-law on the first day.” Colby wrinkled his nose as he bit into the asparagus in the casserole. It did taste good though. He hoped that this bonding thing wasn’t going to turn him into a damned rabbit.

Tony snorted. “There won’t be any telling needed. Blair has some fucked up sixth sense about that shit. Don’t worry though, I will protect your virtue from the resident Shaman. Only Jim is really honor bound to listen to Blair’s dietary demands anyway, and if we promise to share our junk food with him. he won’t rat us out. So, I noticed yesterday was mostly about me. Tell me about Colby Granger. I want to know everything about you.”

Colby huffed, and spent a few moments eating. He’d known this was coming. He didn’t know why he was so nervous about this. Except he hated talking about what happened to his dad, and he’d have to explain his undercover assignment. “Not much to tell. I grew up in Idaho. Wrestled in High School. Wasn’t Mr. Popular, but I wasn’t anti-social either. I liked science and math more than I will ever admit to Charlie Epps. My dad died when I was 15 in what they called an accident. We were pretty close, and it gutted me.”

Tony could feel the sadness over the bond, and reminded himself to tell his lover about his mother dying. For now he just sat quietly, and listened to the younger man speak. “I didn’t really have any life ambition when I graduated, so I enlisted in the army. Eventually I ended up in Army Intelligence where I stayed until I needed something new. Plus there was this… AD Helmsley needed someone and…” Colby stopped talking and sighed . “Just a sec.”

Tony frowned watching the man hurry out of the room. He heard his guide making a call, and turned down his hearing momentarily not wanting to eavesdrop on the conversation. He wasn’t going to start off a relationship with anything that might give his new guide reason to believe he didn’t trust him. When he came back Tony dialed it up again, as Colby sat down.

“I suppose you heard all of that,” Colby asked. The bond filled with an odd mix of emotions. Tony filed it away to process later when he wasn’t worried what someone had gotten his guide into.

“No, I dialed down my hearing to give you some privacy. I trust you to give me all the information you can, and I guessed that it was a confidential conversation with whomever got you into whatever undercover job you’re doing.”

“Wow,” Colby murmured. The surprise evident in both his facial expression and tone. “I don’t know what to say. I… thanks. I umm… I had to call AD Helmsley. I…” Colby took a deep breath, but it wasn’t until Tony reached across the table to take his hand that he calmed down.

“So, I got the job at the FBI because my CO used to work with the AD in Army Intelligence. After I went through FLETC, I got assigned to the LA office. The day before I started, he shows up at the apartment I was moving into, and tells me that he needs my help. He says that the FBI wanted to start a Sentinel and Guide unit, and they needed an unbiased opinion on if Don would be a suitable lead for the position.”

Tony frowned feeling the guilt coming through the bond. “They said I wasn’t there to spy on the team, but they needed an opinion from someone who had worked with the Army Intelligence’s team to know if Don was suitable. I wasn’t…”

“Colby you did nothing wrong.” Tony said softly, and moved chairs to sit next to his guide. Taking one of Colby’s hands between both of his own, Tony cradled it before kissing the knuckles. “It’s no different than any other undercover job we did, except in this case you weren’t there to dig up dirt. You were only there to judge someone’s competency for an important position. That’s an honor, and the only ones who will ever know will be us, and the AD Sentinel and Guide.”

Colby sighed, and Tony smiled softly still feeling worry and guilt through the bond. He could hear Jim and Blair making their way toward the guest house, and decided maybe his brother could help. He felt a questioning ping over his bond with Jim, and sent a welcoming one back.

“Blair and Jim are on their way here. Why don’t we run the situation past them? If you’re worried they might still pick Don, I am sure Jim would be happy to make a call and ensure that doesn’t happen.”

The words were no sooner out of his mouth than a knock came on the door to the guest house. The door opening almost immediately. Tony rolled his eyes when a voice was heard asking, “Who am I calling, and what am I ensuring?”

Tony shook his head, and smiled at his guide who lifted an eyebrow. Tony just shrugged a shoulder. “We’re lucky that Blair didn’t drag him down here the second I arrived last night. He’s a nosy little thing. I hope you’re not that nosy.”

“Hey!”

“There better be food left. Chief, settle down. He’s right. You are nosy.”

Tony smiled and looked at his guide. “Do you mind if they come in?”

Colby shook his head, trying to settle the nerves that had just increased. Nothing like meeting the in-laws right off the bat. “Come in! Food’s on the stove. I ain’t your maid, so you have to serve yourself.”

Tony smiled at Colby as they walked past. “If you don’t already know, the short, curly haired one is Blair. The tall, ugly fucker is Jim.”

“Hey!”

“He’s feeding you, Jim. Hey! There’s asparagus in this! Good job, T!”

Tony grinned at Colby who just signed, and took another bite of his casserole. When the two men got settled at the table, Tony finished the introductions. “Jim and Blair, this is Colby Granger my guide.”

“Man, it’s good to finally meet you!” Blair said bouncing happily in his seat. “It’s awesome those tests really work! Just imagine how many of our active Sentinels and guides that we’ll be able to help now, Jim.”

“I’m just glad we finally got Tony bonded,” Jim admitted biting into his casserole. “Colby it’s nice to finally meet you. We’ve been waiting a long time to find out who you are. Welcome to the family.”

“Thank you very much, sir,” Colby offered, and Tony wished he could calm his guide’s nerves. Reaching under the table he placed a hand on his partner’s leg squeezing lightly.

“Oh God, please no sir,” Jim protested before shoving some of the casserole in his mouth. Blair just grinned, and spoke around the moaning coming from his Sentinel.

“He hates sir. Besides you’re practically family. Jim and Blair is just fine. I hope we didn’t rush you too soon. I know your bond is still new.”

Tony shrugged almost shyly. “Actually it’s pretty complete.”

Jim just nodded, but sensed his partner was curious. Before the man could start on one of his question sessions that seemed as if they’d never end, Jim shifted the conversation. “So, what were you talking about when I came in?”

Colby cleared his throat, hoping they couldn’t hear his nerves. “I was telling Tony about this… assignment I was on. Tony said that maybe you could call AD Helmsley, and make sure they aren’t putting Don on the S&G team they’re building.”

“Aah.” Jim turned his attention to his plate trying to decide if there was any chance he could get out of this without getting killed.

“I know that ‘aah’, Ellison,” Tony said nearly growling with displeasure. “What the hell did you do?”

“Look, in my defense, I had no idea that Colby was going to end up your guide, AJ.”

“Explain, Ellison. NOW!” Tony narrowed his eyes at his old friend not relaxing until he felt his guide’s touch on his arm.

“Maybe we should hear what he has to say before we take the Prime Sentinel’s head off, huh?” Colby suggested. Tony just nodded grabbing the man’s hand in his laying them on the table. When he just lifted eyebrow, Blair poked Jim in the arm.

“I am thinking that you need to get to explaining, Big Guy.”

Jim huffed, and glared at his own guide. “Thanks, Chief. Look, AJ, there’s more going on than just creating the program to match up Sentinel and guide pairs. It’s come to our attention, mainly through all of your bitching and whining and dramatics over the years, that there is a serious problem with the way Sentinels and guides are treated by law enforcement agencies. We are also aware that there is a problem with how Sentinels and guides are treated when they are either a victim or a suspect of a crime. We want to change that.”

Blair nodded so hard his curls bounced as he took over the explanation. “Don’t forget that this whole Sentinel and guide thing is pretty new. It’s taken us this long to just get organized, get recognized, and get funded. We needed to do something that would affect not just the US, but all of our Sentinel and guide brothers and sisters around the world. Whatever happened when Jim and I met effected the whole planet. So, while it seems slow moving there is a reason. It isn’t easy getting one government to agree on something, let alone all of them. Or, at least the big ones.”

“We’ve made some good headway with this president.” Jim pointed out. “He’s fair and he’s open minded. Of course, our cause is helped by the fact that not only his brother, but also his twin son and daughter are all part of the S&G family. The first thing we needed to do was the matching. People shouldn’t have to suffer like you did for over twenty goddamned years, AJ. Once we can prove that this system works, other countries have already said they’d take part in it.

“The next thing we need to do is the crime part. That’s where you and Colby come in, and where his undercover assignment comes in” Tony frowned at Jim, but turned his attention to his guide for a moment. After several long moments of staring at the gorgeous man, he determined that he could neither see nor feel any upset that this job may not have been exactly as it seemed.

“Explain the undercover part first,” Tony ordered turning his gaze back to his brother, who nodded his understanding.

“Look, I don’t blame you for being pissed. If someone used Blair in a way that was not completely as presented, I would probably rip their head off, and we’ve been bonded for 23 years. The story AD Helmsley gave Colby was mostly true, it’s just that it won’t be an FBI department. It will be a new agency affiliated with the S&G Center, but run completely independently.” Jim paused to drain his coffee before continuing.

“It will do all the things that you’ve said were an issue. The initial hires will be all Sentinels and guides or those mundanes that have shown a strong understanding of Sentinels and guide relationships. We will handle, or at least be involved in, all crimes that deal with either a Sentinel or guide victim, or where the suspect is a registered Sentinel or guide. We will be able to cover all parts of the investigation. We’ll have field agents and technical analysts. We’ll have our own forensic and lab people. We’ll have undercover operatives, profilers… hell, if you can name it, then we’ll have it. We’ll also offer training to both federal and local law enforcement agencies on how to handle their S&G co-workers as well as victims and suspected criminals.

“Don Epps was honestly being considered for a position as a team leader. I used the word was because when AD Helmsley called me and advised me of both your concerns and his own. Because of that I have taken his name off the list. AJ, it goes without saying that I want you to be a part of this. Right now we’re using the FBI’s command structure as a starting point. The Director that the president chose already knows I want you on the team, and it was actually his recommendation that you be brought in as a Unit Chief.”

Tony lifted an eyebrow. “Who…”

Blair giggled cutting him off. “He says, though, that he has the right to mangle your name anytime he wants, and you’ll probably be called DiNutso for the rest of your career.”

“Holy shit! Tobias Fornell is the new Director?”

Jim nodded, and when Tony lay his head on the table laughing, couldn’t hold in a smile. “I take it you approve?” He asked smiling feeling his brother’s happiness through their bond.

Tony nodded, and once he calmed down sat back up. “Yeah, I approve. What about Colby though? I don’t want to be separated from him, and what about field work? I ain’t sitting in a damned office for the rest of my life.”

“Lead positions will be dual spots when a bonded pair is involved. Your title will be Unit Chief Sentinel DiNozzo, and he will be Unit Chief Guide Granger. You will be equal in pay and authority. As for field work, you will be expected to go into the field. Tobias made it clear that you were too valuable to sit on the bench. He said that your department will run similar to Unit Chief Hotchner’s does at the BAU. He runs his own team, but also has others that report to him. So, tell me, AJ, does this interest you at all? If you tell me you wanna go back to NCIS I may kill you.”

Tony just looked at Colby and smiled at what he felt through the bond. It looked like they didn’t even have to think about it. After all, there was really only one possible answer.

Save


	5. Epilogue: Onward and Upward

Banner by Rivermoon1970

 

Epilogue: Onward and Upward

Six months after he’d finally found his guide, Tony stood at the railing outside of his office and was watching over the bullpen below. The move to Sentinel and Guide Crimes had been the best decision that he’d made. There was a feeling of safety and comfort here surrounded by people like him. It was something that he had never be able to find at another agency. In fact it was that lure that had allowed him to steal people that otherwise would never have left their previous positions.

The teams had been created carefully. Tobias and Tony had worked together closely to make sure the right people were selected. Right now there wasn’t anyone between them. They created spots, but hadn’t filled them yet. The agency was small enough and new enough that it wasn’t needed. There were two Unit Chief pairs. Along with himself and Colby they’d lured Sentinel Aaron Hotchner, and his bonded guide Dr. Spencer Reid away from the FBI.

Their only other profiler was Dr. Tara Lewis, whom Tony absolutely loved. The two of them were known to get lost in discussions on lunches and forget the time. More than once Colby had been forced to remind them they couldn’t take three hour lunches, then laugh at them as the two ran back to work.

As the need for profilers increased so would the people reporting to Aaron. For now in addition to himself, Reid and Tara, they also oversaw the Technical Analysts as well as the CSIs and the Lab people. It wasn’t really an area either of the profilers were comfortable with, but Tony thought a separation between the Investigative side and Analyst side was necessary. He hoped that it would prevent another Gibbs and Abby co-dependency situation from developing which lent to a favoring of one team’s cases.

Tony had three teams on his side. Two being normal investigative teams. He’d hired unbonded guide Elijah Mundo and unbonded Sentinel Seeley Booth as his two Agents in Charge. Seeley had five people on his team. They’d intended to be two four people teams, but there had been a couple unexpected bondings once all the hiring happened.

Megan Reeves had been stolen from the FBI as well. That had come with its own complications because of her relationship with Professor Larry Fleinhardt who was a sensitive, but not either a Sentinel or guide. Megan hadn’t wanted to come without Larry. Larry hadn’t wanted to leave Charlie and Amita. Charlie… well….

Colby had fought hard for S&G Crimes to consider Charlie and his two friends. He’d made a passionate argument for what they could offer the agency. This didn’t mean that Charlie was immediately on board though. He was more than a little upset with how Colby’s exit from his older brother’s team had happened. In the end, it had been his Sentinel Amita Ramanujan who made the difference. Amita was a young and inexperienced Sentinel. Because of this, she hadn’t understood how to interpret some of the things she was getting off her guide. This meant that she had no idea Don had been subtly manipulating his somewhat naïve younger brother in an attempt to sour their bond.

Thinking back on the conversation that had started the whole ‘Do we steal Don’s little brother’ debate Tony had to snicker. His guide had a wicked sense of humor, and it synched beautifully with Tony’s own. They had been sitting in Jim and Blair’s kitchen when Colby brought up the suggestion of Charlie Epps.

The guide had been playing with an unpeeled orange rolling it between his hands. Tony knew there was something he’d been analyzing, because he felt the uncertainty across the bond. He could tell Jim was curious because he felt a flare of it across their bond, also. Finally his guide had decided to speak, and let everyone in on his idea. “I'm trying to decide how big of an asshole I wanna be here.”

Jim snorted, and Tony could tell from the grin on his face, as well as, the spike of amusement in the bond that nothing serious was about to come out of his mouth. “Oh please. Be as big of an asshole as you like. Tony will enjoy it. He likes big assholes.”

“Jesus, Jim.” Blair weakly protested. His laugher though showed he wasn’t really offended.

“You and your innuendos, man.” Tony threw back smiling, as he watched the blush settle on his lover’s cheeks. He could feel a zing of amusement from the other man and knew Colby was about to throw a little of that innuendo and snarky humor back at Jim.

“I think you’re confusing big and tight, man. In my experience Tony likes tight assholes, not big ones. Must be why he likes mine… I mean me best.” The four men laughed at that, and Colby earned himself a scorching hot kiss, before they settled into a serious debate as to the possibilities’ of professors Charlie Epps, Larry Fleinhardt, and Amita Ramanujan.

“Sentinel Amita Ramanujan and her guide Charlie Epps along with his friend Larry Fleinhardt and Megan Reeves whom I suspect are in a relationship need to be a part of what we are building. Megan and Larry are in a serious relationship. Larry ,though is only a sensitive so there is still a Sentinel out there for Megan.

“Because of his lack of guide status, Larry thinks he's inadequate for Megan. Hopefully when we find her Sentinel he or she will accept Larry too. I have felt how deeply he loves her. Megan would be an incredible investigator for Tony’s side of things as well.”

“And it would piss off Don?” Blair pointed out smiling.

“And it would piss off Don,” Colby confirmed shrugging not even trying to deny it. He didn’t have to pretend any longer that he liked the older Sentinel whom Colby felt abused his abilities and preyed on inexperienced guides. When the dust settled, and Charlie had become aware of all the facts, the young genius signed on with the Sentinel and Guide Crimes Agency.

It seemed that Don wasn’t just trying to prevent his own bond. It was made clear that he hadn’t wanted a bond for Charlie either, and was trying his best to break the one that had formed between his brother and Amita. That was out of pure jealousy. He’d always been envious of Charlie, and didn’t like that his little brother had bonded before him.

Things were tense for a while, but eventually Tony went to talk to Alan Epps alone. He laid everything out as he knew it, and told the older man he was only trying to do the right thing. It helped that Tony made clear that he did not want Charlie, Amita, or Larry out in the field until it had been cleared. They were not field agents, and should not be put into a live scene situation. The older man also hadn’t known that his older son had been trying to interfere with his younger son’s bond. The elder Epps was not a Sentinel or guide himself. That had come from his wife’s line. Once they had Alan’s blessing everything else fell into place.

For now there was one Team Leader over the lab, CSI’s, and analysts. CSI DB Russell had come on board from the Las Vegas crime lab bringing Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders along as CSI’s and Henry Andrews as a lab rat as they affectionately called them in Vegas. Seeley had brought one of the lab people from the Smithsonian Zack Addy with him much to the displeasure of Dr. Brennan. He then stole Adam Ross from the New York Crime lab to round out their lab people.

Along with Sentinel Sanders and Guide Stokes they had Guide Ryan Wolfe from the Miami Crime Lab, and Lindsey Monroe, also from the New York Crime Lab. Along with Charlie Epps and his friends, Tony had brought in two techs from the FBI’s cyber division. They were a bonded pair consisting of Sentinel Raven Ramirez, and her guide Daniel Krumitz. Lastly ME Laura Isles from Boston PD had signed on as their Medical Examiner. She was a mundane, but had a lot of experience with Sentinels and guides thanks to her friendship with one of the women on Tony’s team. DB had made sure all of his people got along, and made a very deliberate attempt to ensure they all understood they were one team with three sections.

Hearing twin screeches, Tony looked over to see Jane Rizzoli and Emily Prentiss hitting Marty Deeks over the head with folders. Tony could only imagine what Deeks had said, but from his laugh it didn’t sound too serious. Marty and Emily were one of their two surprise bondings. Guide Megan Reeves had bonded with Sentinel Rey Curtis from NYPD. Fortunately, Rey and Larry clicked, as odd as the pairing seemed, and the three seemed to be settling in quite well, even if they were taking things slowly. Rey was working hard to develop a connection between him and Larry that was unique to the two of them, and not dependent on Megan.

Emily and Deeks, however started off like Oil and Water, but quickly found their groove. Six months later they were inseparable. In fact, his whole team was quite close. He tried to make sure all of his teams got along, but with the six people who made up his personal team, he tried to make sure they were more than just co-workers. Along with himself and Colby were the bonded pairing of Prentiss and Deeks, as well as unbonded Jane Rizzoli. Their sixth member was none other than David Rossi himself. Tony still couldn’t believe that the veteran profiler had requested a spot helping them.

Tony had already hired Dr. Tara Lewis to add to Hotch and Reid’s profiling team, and didn’t really need a fourth. He’d been sure that he’d lose his chance at working with the man, when Rossi had offered to work with one of the investigative teams. Tony had jumped on the offer, and quickly added him to his own team as his sixth member. Rossi was a mundane, but like Dr. Isles held such a vast understanding of Sentinel and guide matters that he at times knew more than the S&G pairs in the agency.

Seeley Booth’s team was completed by a bonded pair of Danny Williams and Chin Ho Kelly who had come from Hawaii. With them came Chin’s cousin Kono who was just out of the police academy, but eager to learn. Given that she was a five sense unbonded Sentinel, Tony had quickly hired the rookie, and put her on Elijah’s team. They were rounded off by Danny Messer and Don Flack from NYPD. All things considered, Tony thought that he had some pretty damned good teams who were all eager to do their best for their fellow Sentinels and guides who needed their help.

There were a few things on the wish list. Tony was trying to lure Dr. Brad Pitt away from DC to be their doc. The fact that LA was not kind to his lungs was one of the factors working in his favor. He already had to change his medicine once since moving west. Since the only doctor he trusted was located in DC that hadn’t been easy to coordinate.

They also needed an in house psychiatrist who could see to their personal needs. That one had them all stumped though. Tony had immediately vetoed Rachel Cranston when she’d been suggested. While she was a guide herself, and had the appropriate training, Tony didn’t care for her. He flat out told Jim and Blair that if they hired her, Tony and Colby would be leaving. While it wasn’t a secret that Tony didn’t like psychiatrists, she was a whole different story. He’d always gotten a manipulative feeling from her, and was not willing to trust his people to her.

So, they were finding the in house psychiatrist was their toughest position to fill. Tony felt that when the right person came along they would all know it, and wasn’t too worried about it. Feeling an arm around his waist, Tony looked to his right to see Colby smiling at him. “Spying on the children, again?”

“Yeah, kinda,” Tony admitted smiling. “A little spying, and a little reminiscing. We’re going to need to add another investigative team soon I think.”

Colby nodded smiling. “I didn’t tell you. David actually called me the other day trying to get a spot with us. I told him to submit his application, and Director Fornell would contact him if something suitable came open.”

Tony snorted and grinned at the man who had become the center of his entire universe. “In other words, you politely told him to go fuck himself?”

“More or less,” Colby admitted laughing. “We still having dinner with Jim and Blair?”

Tony nodded, and leaned into Colby slightly, sighing happily when he felt his guide’s lips touch his temple. “Yeah, remind me that I need to stop at the fish market on the way home to get shrimp.”

The Prime Sentinel and Guide pair had been making frequent trips to Los Angeles. Frequent enough that Tony had recently convinced them to move to LA. It made sense for the S&G Center Headquarters to be on the campus with the S&G Crimes Agency. Jim hadn’t wanted to leave Cascade, but eventually admitted what he’d already known. As much as he loved his quiet little town, it wasn’t sufficient for something like the S&G Center Headquarters, which needed to expand with all the plans they had for the future.

All in all, Tony had to admit that the best thing he had ever done was to get on that plane, and leave NCIS behind without a second thought. Oh, sure every once and awhile they had someone from there trying to contact them. They seemed to fall into one of two categories though.

The first being the hateful jackasses like Abby Sciuto that not only couldn’t understand how Tony could leave, but also couldn’t understand why SHE hadn’t been his first call. Never mind the fact that her guide side was, according to her dormant. Tony suspected that she actually had Sensory or Empathic Suppression because of her refusal to grow up, and her manipulative nature. Neither were an environment for a healthy guide to activate into.

Then there were the people at NCIS who wanted a better work environment. Tony hadn’t blacklisted NCIS as a whole. In fact, by the end of the year, Sentinel Dwayne Pride and his Guide Christopher LaSalle down in New Orleans would be affiliated with S&G Crimes as their first office outside of LA. Blair had a feeling that New Orleans would be one of their first cities to rapidly expand their S&G population, and Tony had learned to always go with the Prime Guide’s hunches.

Sometime at the beginning of the year, they’d open their sister office in New York City. Tony, Hotch, and Director Fornell were currently interviewing people to make up teams there. Tony had gotten an interesting call from Ethan Hunt over at IMF who had expressed interest in assisting in overseas operations along with his guide William Brandt. Ethan had suggested he could bring a handful of other people with him that could fill the needs for one team. Because of that their international crimes department would be opening a lot sooner than anyone expected.

As for Colby’s former coworkers, other than David’s continued attempts to get in, it had been quiet. Don had left LA after the truth of his actions had come out. No one had seen him in months. Tony knew Charlie was worried, but personally he thought they were all better off without the problems big brother would bring with him.

All in all, things were just about as perfect as they’d ever been in Tony’s life. He had friends. He had a partner that was perfect for him, and he had the respect at work that he had never gotten at NCIS. He knew there would be bumps in the road in the future, but he wasn’t too terribly worried about it. After all, as long as he had his guide by his side, he would be able to recover from anything. LA life was good, and Tony couldn’t wait to see where the star lined road took him in the future.

The End!

Save

**Author's Note:**

> The advantages of vacation! I have time to finish things and post them. lol
> 
> Probably nothing to post tomorrow.


End file.
